The two guys
by Annie Castellano
Summary: Hi, I was finding that I just kept encouraging other writers to do TMP smut and thought: might as well try it myself. I think the two of them have the most ridiculous chemistry and this was very easy and super fun to write. Hope you enjoy. It's very, very, very M. I hope people like it, and are inspired to do their own. I love Danny as aggressor, but only bc he loves Mindy.


Danny was finally able to face his new problem in life.

Danny Castellano was kind of a sex addict.

So many mornings of waking up, his eyes fluttering open to see Mindy seemingly gone from bed, only to feel her wet hot mouth wrapped around his cock. He moved the sheets with his hands and saw her lying on her stomach, back arched, her round ass in the air as she hungrily sucked him off. "Min," he croaked. She looked up at him, light brown eyes flashing. She stopped for a second, taking a moment to lovingly kiss his upper thigh. "Morning, Danny." She sing-songed, then got back to work. "Baby." He grunted, eyes rolling back in their sockets. A month into dating, she discovered just the right spot under his balls to press on to get his erection to become granite. With any other woman he would have been to shy (he was Catholic, for heavens sake, let's keep it simple!), but her smiling nature and the sweet warm way she encouraged it, how could he resist. When she first pressed down there, shocked and embarrassed, he cried out "Min, you don't have to, sweetheart—" and she looked up at him again, with warm eyes. Her lashes fluttered and she looked at him with an expression of total acceptance. "Shhh Danny, let me take care of you." He nodded, mouth open, still in shock, as her finger travelled even further away and teased his even more shameful spot. Her round, heavy dark breasts pressed against his thighs as she continued to suck him off. He sighed, giving in to his delirious orgasm.

And the way she let him take her. She would piss him off sometimes. Those were ironically the best times without fail. She was feminine and she was flirty, and with her colorful, tight clothes and her perfume, he felt she was too friendly at times when it sent the wrong message. At the gift shop at Museum of Modern Art, where had taken her for a date afternoon one Sunday, while he was gone in the restroom, he came back to the gift shop to see her talking to two guys about some Christmas ornaments in a way he did not like at all. The way they glanced at each other, then back at her in the bubblegum pink coat and short red mini dress. They had her cornered, conversationally, by the Christmas items no less. Danny immediately pictured where his jealous mind took him, Mindy on all fours, naked except her ridiculous pink earrings and heels, on the living room floor of these guys apartment, both men fucking her at once. Her mouth sucking one off, the other taking her roughly from behind. Her pauses to moan as he pumped into her ass.

He pulled her quickly away from the conversation, and yanked her out of Moma. Mindy was mad; she didn't get to buy the souvenirs she wanted to. She gave him the silent treatment in the car. Danny glared at her, painfully aware of the erection straining at his jeans.

That night he took her to prove a point. She was sleepy from dinner, she left the apartment to go have dinner with Gwen and Alex, and also because she was mad at him. When she came home – late at 11pm – she was tipsy and cheerful, and still ignoring Danny. She was again dressed in her colorful attire; this time her hip-hop edge dark red jeans, an off-the-shoulder sweatshirt that revealed a lacy pink bra underneath. She looked drunk and slatternly, big hoop earrings framing her smiling flushed face. When she ignored his dark "hey. You're home late.", only to kick off her high tops and sashay into the sofa, where she threw herself down and put her feet on his sofa, he knew he would have to punish her that night.

Taking Mindy from behind was something they both loved, but it was also the position he took her when he was angry with her. He felt in control of her when he was riding her like that. Her big, celebrated ass in his hands, the flesh of it pressing between his squeezing fingers. He loved it so much, the thought of it at work make him hard.

He pumped her hard always, but when he was mad at her, he was merciless. And that night, he wanted to prove a point.

He was rough with her. At first, she was angry with him and uncooperative. He could tell she wanted to go to sleep, the way she was turned away from him in her nightgown, and hope that he would take the hint, but he didn't. "Did you like turning on those guys today, Min?" he said, quietly, dangerously. She ignored him. Shifting ever further away. He would not be ignored. He grabbed her soft elbow, pulling it to him. She tried to pull it away, but he sat up, and turned her face to him, by the chin.

"I didn't!" she hissed. Mindy was annoyed. "You're jealous and bored and delusional. I'm going to sleep on the couch. " As she tried to sit up, Danny closed the gap, wrapping his around her and slipping his hand up her nightshirt, grasping her breast.

"You're not going anywhere." He murmered. He squeezed her breast hard and she squeaked. "Danny, that hurts." She said, trying to elbow him. "I don't care." He said. "It's mine and I can do what I want with what's mine. Understand me?" He pulled her face again to his. Her nut-brown eyes looked surprised at him, and then, she nodded, slowly. "Take this off." He demanded. She nodded again and pulled her nightgown over her head. Danny threw it to the floor. He traced his hand down her belly and then in one swift move, ripped off the lace panties Mindy wore. She gasped.

"Take off my boxers." He muttered. She did, without hesitation. She moved her mouth to take his cock in it, but he pushed her away. "No." He said. "Turn around and get on all fours." Mindy hesitated. "Danny, I'm not on the pill right now. Should we get a-" Danny took her face and gripped her chin. "Shut up and get on all fours, Mindy. Now." She nodded and did as he said.

Danny watched her get into position. It was a joy. His cock was hard already but now it was rock-hard, almost painfully so. Mindy's body was made for doggy-style sex. Her thick ass and strong thighs anchored her body, and her tiny frame and shoulders held her up, in the most pleasing way. Her long black hair cascaded over her black and looked gorgeous on the white sheets.

Without any preamble, or kiss, or "baby, I love you." Or "Baby, you look so beautiful.", Danny fucked Mindy harder than he ever had. He grasped her hips and plunged in so hard, she cried out. "Danny! It hurts!" she whimpered. He didn't stop though. "I want you to feel how those men would fuck you. Not lovingly, like I do, kissing your lips and eating your pussy first. Hard, and fast, like you were some cheap whore or an animal." He said, pulling out then plunging in again, this time even harder. She let out a loud cry and her arms buckled at the force, her face buried in the pillow. He then, lost control. He fucked her like an animal, getting more and more turned on as his strong, vivacious girlfriend gave over her body to him. She cried out with each crushing blow, muffled in the pillow, he could hear Mindy's dull wail. Normally her voice was musical and happy, now the lilt was punctuated by sobs. For a moment he was worried a neighbor would call the police. He looked down, and could not believe what he had done. Her labia was splayed open, the lips pink, puffy and swollen around his engorged cock. He had never seen her so open before. He balls were pressed so much against her, they were almost inside her.

In that pause, with him sunken to the hilt in her, she turn her tear-soaked face. Mindy looked like a child. "Danny, please…" she whimpered, looking back at him, tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Please stop?" he whispered. "Or please keep going?" He was back on earth now, loving her and fear ran through his body. Had he gone too far? Danny loved this woman, he cherished her. He one day hoped her to be the mother of his children. And he had let this carnal side of him, his rage, take the better of him. Would she get dressed, limp out of here and never return? What had he done?

"Babe." He said, "Oh babe." His voice cracked. He let his fingers soften on her ass. But before he had to chance to pull out, she reached back and did an incredible thing. Mindy stopped his hands. Then she slipped her hand down below her belly and started touching herself.

Instead of saying anything, she nodded, biting her lip. "Keep going."

He bent over and kissed her ass cheek, so in love he couldn't bear it. And then he kept fucking her.

Danny had never fucked a woman so hard in his life. Not even close. He pulled out and plunged back in again, over and over. Punishing her for being so tempting and hot, and loving her as well. She moaned and withstood the pain of it, her slick pussy revealing just how much she was responding. Her whimpers became grunts, and Danny realized in this instance he was bringing his fiancée to this whole new level of sexual being. She really was an animal in his arms. The round globes of her ass were spread like a porn stars. Her pussy dripping on him, tightening to protect itself from his merciless pounding. But she moaned and grunted and screamed "Danny, fuck me. That's right. Fuck me harder! Call me your slut. Call me your little slut." So he did. Danny called this woman, the love of his life, a "little cock-starved slut", and fucked her so hard he left bruises on her ass. He would see the bruises the next few days, when she would curl up next to him after and kiss him sweetly.

With her ass spread, and her perfect asshole winking at him, it wasn't long before Danny had to try it. While fucking her doggystyle one night, Mindy turned and wiggled her ass a little while he was resting, impatiently telling him to keep moving in her. It struck him as so naughty, her red lipstick smeared half-hapazardly on her lips, that he spread her cheeks, spat with perfect aim, and a wad of his hot saliva landed in the eye of her tight asshole. "Danny…" she murmered, nervous. "what are you doing?"

"Exploring." He answered quietly, slipping his thumb into her ass. Mindy cried out. "Danny!"

He then pulled his thumb out of her ass. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then Danny pulled out of her pussy, and said "Baby, be a good girl. Be my brave girl, Min." He kissed her confused face. Then Danny plunged his cock to the hilt in her tight asshole. She shrieked. But she didn't want him to pull out. No. She stilled for a second, then said, in her signature little girl voice "keep going, Danny." And he did, so moved he wanted to cry. He remembered a Sunday afternoon of plowing her asshole so much, he thought Mindy may never want to go back to regular sex anymore. She loved it. Loved the stuffed feeling, the tightness. Loved how her pussy dripped below. Danny rubbed it and made her palm glistening, then licked it in front of her to show her how turned on he was.

When he came deep in her ass, she cried out. It flooded her and she could feel how hot it was. Danny pulled out. The gape it made, and the cum bubbling out of it, dripping down her ass to the opening of her pussy, was almost too audaciously dirty to bear. It was an image he would remember for the rest of his life. She saw him and asked "what does it look like, Danny?!" She looked up at him, biting her lip, self conscious.

Danny collapsed, pulling her close to him, spooning her. "like the hottest thing ive ever seen in my life." He kissed her, this gorgeous partner in their raunchy sexy love life, and patted her sore, obedient ass. She sighed, happy. He loved her, he loved her so much.


End file.
